The Trouble with Sisters
by Claire P. Everson
Summary: A sort of sequel to my "Falling in Zero Gravity." The sisters of our dynamic duo don't like being left out of the loop...
1. Chapter 1

_One reviewer asked for the reaction to Chapter 5 of my story "Falling in Zero Gravity." I decided to grant their wish and show Stephenie, Danielle and Gloria's (Auggie's mother) reactions. This will be a double shot of espresso. _

_So, I dedicate this to Goddess of the Black Rose. _

_Love from, Miss Claire._

Someone's Gonna Get It

Wednesdays were laundry days at the Brooks house. Right in the middle of the week meant that the play clothes from Saturday and Sunday had plenty of time for any applied stain remover to sit, while washing the nicer clothes from Thursday and Friday night social events meant that they would be fresh should something happen and they were needed. It also meant that Danielle had time to sit down and enjoy a glass of wine right before lunch.

She had no way of knowing that she wouldn't get that glass of wine on the Wednesday after Annie emptied the guest house.

Danielle was singing along to her favorite radio station as she was folding a load of the girls' t-shirts. She was always very particular about their t-shirts to keep them soft and from fading. She was surprised when she pulled out an adult navy one with a store logo.

"Annie…" she growled out. Her sister knew not to put her clothes in with the girls'. But then again, it was just as likely that one of the girls had used it when Annie had watched them a couple of Saturdays ago.

Danielle quickly put away the girls' clothes before heading downstairs and out to the guesthouse to put the shirt on Annie's bed. She dug the key out from under the flower pot since she left her keys in the house. She got two steps into Annie's bedroom before stopping in a dead shock, allowing the t-shirt to drop to the floor, forgotten.

The room was devoid of anything Annie.

The furniture was all there still, but the comforter, the books, her other various odds and ends weren't. Danielle practically sprinted to the closet. She tore the door open, only to see it devoid of suits and jeans and the totally impractical heels collection. The bathroom was the same way. Only a forgotten razor blade lay forgotten on the floor.

On a last minute thought, she checked under the bed and found a box labeled _Bonfire Fuel_. She snatched it from under the bed.

"Annie…"she growled yet again. She stormed back into the main house, snatched up the phone, and punched in the numbers for Annie's office.

**!**

"Smithsonian curators. Annie Walker speaking," Annie answered her cover line from the tech office (and Auggie's lap).

"Annie, are you aware that your stuff is missing from the guest house? Except for a box labeled _Bonfire Fuel_?"

"Oh, hello sister dear. Yes, I realize this. I moved over to Auggie's yesterday. It's more convenient for our new arrangements."

There was silence on the line before a scream reverberated through the line. Annie held the phone away from her ear and Auggie smirked at her. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"No sister, I am not pregnant. Yet. Or that we know of."

"You both are coming to dinner. Tonight. No excuses. Even if one of you gets run over by a bus. You will both be here."

"Yes sister. We will be there. I have to get back to work."

Danielle hung up the phone without saying bye. Annie looked at Auggie and settled back against him.

"Well, wifey, this will be fun."

"I have no doubt, husband."

**!**

Annie and Auggie walked in Danielle's house with small smirks on their faces. They had been late getting out of the office and didn't have time to run to their house.

The fact it was work clothes wasn't the first thing that Danielle noticed. It was how rumpled their clothes were.

"You two didn't stay late at the office working, did you?" Danielle asked while biting back a laugh. After all she was still a little pissed about discovering Annie's absence.

"That's classified," Auggie said, causing Annie to break out into a giggle fit.

"Are you high, sister dear?"

"Nope. Just struck me as funny."

"Oh. Well, come on in the dining room. Dinner's ready. Both of the girls have tests tomorrow, so they're already in bed."

"Poor kids. I know I hated tests back in the day. I'm just happy that I don't have to deal with those anymore."

Dinner went smoothly for the most part, that is, until Auggie asked Annie to pour him a second glass of wine.

It happened right at the same time as Danielle decided to broach the subject of why Annie moved out. Annie had picked up the bottle of wine and was pouring with her left hand. It took a minute for it all to connect in Danielle's mind.

"Annie….." Danielle growled.

"What El?"

"YOU AND AUGGIE GOT MARRIED? YOU ELOPED? YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE? WHY? I WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD TO HELPING YOU PLAN YOUR WEDDING! AND WHAT IS MOM GOING TO SAY?"

"El, calm down. Mom already knows. Auggie visited Mom and Dad two weeks ago to ask permission-which is sooo cute, right?-so they knew it was coming. And she doesn't really care since we got pictures and are very happy and all. You know she and Dad had eloped, right?"

Danielle let out a shriek, still clearly severely upset. "YOU COULD HAVE INVITED ME TO COME WITH!"

"It was a spur of the moment thing late Friday night when we decided to fly to Las Vegas," Auggie muttered. He was huddled back in his chair a little, clearly trying not to get any of the flak.

"I DON'T CARE!" Then Danielle calmed down for a scary second before a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Does Stephanie know?"

When she saw how pale Auggie and Annie both got, she fell out of her chair laughing. Revenge would be sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

_So the muses (and work) decided to be on my side, and I've had plenty of time to dream up this second part of the double shot. So I humbly begin the second part of this tale of two sisters (and a mom)._

_Also, this is rated M because they get Annie drunk and she tells a graphic story. This is also AU because I'm pretending that the terrible trio (Gloria, Steph and El) kind of know that the jobs they say they have aren't really them._

_I hope you enjoy. Remember, reviews are love._

_This is dedicated to forbiddensong09._

_Love from, Miss Claire xxxxx_

Revenge has Never Tasted Sweeter

When Steph received the email from Danielle with the simple message, the first thing she did was text Danielle asking if it was a joke. When the answer came back that it was straight up true life story, she called her mother.

And they started plotting the revenge. Which naturally got Danielle involved because she had the empty space in the guest house available for pow-wows (and Chinese food). Annie was decided upon as the target after they learned she was the one with the idea for eloping.

They struck as Annie was getting out of her car and headed towards her house. The three women threw an oversized laundry bag over her and dragged her into the minivan. They even texted Auggie to let him know about it. He, in turn, let Joan know that any distress signal was not to be taken seriously the first time it was sent, and if sent more than once, to scope it out first.

They drove around D.C. and the Beltway for a while, just to confuse the blonde spy, before pulling into the alley that ran along the backyard at El's. From there they carried her struggling form into the guesthouse and dropped her onto her old bed. Gloria locked the door behind them and poured the margaritas into glasses.

"About time you got back! She put up a fight?"

"Yeah. A little bit of one," Steph replied with a laugh. "C'mon wildcat. Get outta the bag. You asked for this."

Annie struggled out of the bag to glare at the three ladies. Danielle was having problems hiding her mirth at the look on her face. Stephanie was aiming a –flashpop!- camera at her. Great. And she looked like hell.

Then a margarita was shoved in her face by Gloria. Wait-_Gloria?_ "Gloria! What are you doing here?"

"This, honey, is payback for not having a big wedding nor having a bachelorette party to give us all an excuse to get-pardon my French-shit faced," she replied with the smirk that Auggie obviously inherited from her.

Annie took the margarita and started slurping it down. It was going to be a long weekend.

**AUGNIE**

Several hours later, Annie was well and truly drunk. The scrapbook, bracelet and rest of the Bonfire Fuel had been burned into ash, and their ashes burned.

Gloria had called it a night about an hour ago, claiming old age. This left Danielle, Stephanie and Annie in the guesthouse, cackling like hens and playing truth or dare.

Danielle had her face painted up like a daisy with lots of green paint in her hair. Stephanie was wrapped in a blanket in only her underwear-which was more than she had on when dared to run through the yard.

Annie had on overdone make-up, her underwear (which was a new lacy lingerie set she bought because Auggie had mentioned loving the feel of the lace), and kitten heels for her dare of having to dress like a pole dancer.

"You guys, we have got to get some sleep," Annie managed to giggle out. "Or stop drinking so much. We'll get alcohol prisoning. No, philzering. That's not right either…"

"Annie. Truth or dare?" Danielle asked.

"Tr-tr-truth!" she crowed.

"What's the wildest thing you and Auggie have done…in bed?"

"In bed?" She took another gulp of margarita and smiled widely. Probably when he blindfolded me and tied me down. Outta bed? One time when we baby sat the girls and did it on the kitchen table…don't worry we disinfected it!"

"Annie! I can't believe you!"

"Hey! Our boss made a rule that if the bathroom door is locked, no one is allowed to break in. We're like rabbits."

"Ew!" both El and Steph squealed before pelting her with pillows.

**AUGNIE**

The next morning Annie woke up with a raging headache and half an idea of what happened. She was alone but there was a huge bag sitting at the end of her old bed. She pulled out the tissue paper and the item on top before breaking out into a grin.

An hour and a half later Annie was walking into her and Auggie's house. He was sitting in the living room, reading a book with the television on for background music. He raised his head when he heard her lock the door behind her.

"Annie honey?"

"Yeah babe. Those silly girls got me drunk."

"Like you are complaining. You had fun," Auggie teased as Annie took the book out of his hands and climbed onto his laps. "And…you don't have any clothes on."

She let out a little moan as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"Oooh. Lace. These are new," he sputtered before Annie attacked.

_This ends this double shot. I hope you enjoyed. Again, please review! Love from, Miss Claire. xxxx_


End file.
